


白起×你 在室外也可以吗

by tonyandkevin



Category: love adn producer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	白起×你 在室外也可以吗

by tony and kevin

 

你喝醉了。  
因为深知自己酒量不好，你在酒席上一贯不贪杯，但是和白起在这么好的月色下，忍不住一边告诫自己是时候要停手了，一边又偷偷地喝掉自己面前的啤酒。  
听到白起喊出你的名字，是关切的口吻：“你……是不是喝醉了？”  
“没醉……”下意识地反驳他，一边说着一边站起来：“你看，我还可以走……”  
话音未落，脚下就踉跄了一下，眼角瞄到白起掠过来的身影，下一秒，整个人就跌进了男人的怀里。  
白起轻轻叹了口气：“走吧，我们回酒店去。”  
“不回……”  
你迷迷糊糊地抬起头，示意抱住你的男人低下头来，他顺从地将脸凑近：“我想……”  
你话说到一半，俶尔张嘴咬住了他的耳廓。  
“在外面做可以吗，学长？”

 

“白起……”  
架住你腿的男人已经不耐烦地俯下身子，舔了舔你大腿根部的软肉。  
舌尖轻轻地扫过肌肤，忍不住浑身跟着颤了一下，好像鸡皮疙瘩都要生起来，他又顺着腿部一路吻到花缝外。  
初初和白起同居的时候，你们俩都只是面面相觑的新手，他在性事上也是只会蛮干，到成为现在这个趴在你身下老练地围着花缝舔舐的人，好像也经历了没多长时间。  
他将你的双腿拉开到一个大的角度，春水横流，夏日夜晚风带着凉意袭入花穴，你忍不住收紧了腿，又被他掰开，男人低头吮了过去。

只是浅浅地顶进舌尖轻扫过肉壁，你就已经感觉到从甬道里不断分泌出花液，在听到男人啜吸出的暧昧水声时，更是忍不住收缩紧了下身。  
“放松点，”白起闷闷你透过夜风传入你的耳中：“不会有人看到的。”  
快意随着他舌尖在穴里律动的频率一波波地涌上心头，你被他舔得浑身发软，顾不得他说的话，只觉得身下像是被他挠着一样，流的花液越发的多。  
口干舌燥。  
倒是快点进来……

身子被翻过来，衣服都还是乱到不行，白起炙热的肉刃已经抵在了臀缝。  
你咽了口唾沫，感受到他的男根在穴口处抽动，顶端险些又要撞了进来。  
他从背后撩开头发去吮咬你的耳廓：“刚刚不是很勇猛的吗？”  
你已经是双股战战，蹭着屁股反手想要抓住白起，被一手扣住。  
在他近似蛮横地挺进来的时候，快感瞬间从你们结合在一起的部位顺着椎骨传上天灵。  
你几乎是抖着身子高潮的。  
真是……  
销魂蚀骨。


End file.
